


How The Tables Turn

by serlemonade



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serlemonade/pseuds/serlemonade
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Whispers in the Night. with a little twist.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	How The Tables Turn

“Darling...”

“Yes, Regis?”

“Don’t you think it’s time for bed?” He appeared behind me as I sat at his desk, busy studying topics of my own. I felt a hand drop to my shoulder, thumb making little circles on it.

“I’ll be there soon,” I looked up at my vampire with a reassuring smile. “I just have to get this done.”

His sigh was melancholic. I felt his hand retract from my shoulder and sensed that he had stepped away. I never liked making him wait, but he was truly the more patient out of the two of us.

Sighing myself, I continued on reading through the books I had in front of me. Trying my hardest to get this done soon, for I missed Regis’ touch as much as he had missed mine.

Minutes after I had gotten back into my work, I heard a chair dragging towards me. I looked over my shoulder to see Regis pulling over his own chair and setting it down next to mine.

“If you plan to stay up all night, reading about,” He paused, picking up one of the books I had open and quickly reading the title page. “Poisonous herbs and other dangerous plants, then I will read along with you.” He settled into his chair, already studying the tone he had in hand.

I couldn’t help but giggle at him.

“What’s so funny?” He did not look up from the book when he asked.

My laughter only got louder at the question. Managing to stop for a moment, I replied with, “Nothing, dear. I just didn’t think you would want to study with me, especially not this late.”

A noise of disbelief came from him. “Of course I’d want to study with you, who do you think I am?” He sounded aghast at my assumption. “Living as long as I have, I find it entertaining to learn more about the world around me, especially since it is ever changing and evolving. And having you by my side as I do is something I quite like.”

My laughter stopped and I simply stared at him. He looked up from his reading and held my gaze. He was tired but also content, all he had ever wanted was to spend time with me. Whether that be asleep in his bed together or reading till the early hours of dawn. As long as I was there with him.

“Thank you.” I said, my hand taking hold of his free one. A grateful smile on my face.

He gave my fingers a small squeeze and brought it to his lips for a kiss. “Anything for you, darling.”

We continued like this for a while, a comfortable silence settled only disrupted by the scratches of pen on parchment and the flipping of book pages, as well the occasional yawn from either of us.

I found my eyes getting heavier as we continued, the words on the page I was reading all blending together. I soon found that I was reading the same passage over and over again.

“Oh my goodness,“ I exclaimed once I realized that I had not moved pages for what felt like an eternity. “What time is it?”

“Judging from the lack of sounds of the night creatures outside, I would say it is quite late, my love.” Regis replied, sounding more tired than I had ever heard before.

“Perhaps, now is a good time to stop?” I closed the book I was reading, no longer caring if I lost my place in it, I would find it again tomorrow. I looked to Regis who had already done the same but used a slip of parchment to mark his place.

“Join me?” He asked, already standing next to the bed.

“Absolutely.” I stumbled over to him, legs groggy and tired. “My ass hurts from all the sitting down.”

He chuckled at my comment, he took me by the waist and held me close. “Perhaps it is time to lie down as opposed to sit down.”

I tiredly bobbed my head in what I was sure was a nod and reached for the comfortable mattress, taking Regis down with me.

I had fallen on top of him in the process. He didn’t mind however, taking this chance to hold me even closer. I made myself comfortable in his arms, resting my head against his chest. I felt a rumble of a laugh come from him as I laid there.

“What is it?” I asked looking up at him slightly.

“Oh nothing, you’re just adorable when you’re exhausted.” He placed a small kiss to my forehead.

I let out a content noise, attempting to snuggle even closer to him.

“Good night, dearest one.”

My reply came out muffled as I had my face in his chest. I felt him laugh once more before sleep captured my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> you've made it to the end. thank you for reading, hopefully you've enjoyed yourself and there will likely be more to come. :D


End file.
